Question: ${2 \div 0.1 = {?}}$
$ {2 \div 0.1 = 2 \div \dfrac{1}{10}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {2 \div \dfrac{1}{10} = 2 \times \dfrac{10}{1}} $ $ {\phantom{2 \div \dfrac{1}{10}} = 20} $